


Hazlo por él

by lady_chibineko



Series: Reto de fics Mystrade 2018 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Greg decide ordenar sus álbumes de fotos, Humor, M/M, Mycroft odia sacarse fotos, Referencia a The Simpsons, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de fic del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook con el siguiente prompt:Mycroft odia sacarse fotos. Greg insiste en hacer una sesión juntos . No menores de 16 años.





	Hazlo por él

**Título: Hazlo por él**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. 

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us_ del año 2018. (4/6)

 **Dedicatoria:** Como siempre para mis lectores amantes del Mystrade. Porque sigamos disfrutando de ésta maravillosa pareja por muchos años más. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sucedió una tarde cuando un aburrido Greg decidió, en medio de sus dos semanas de vacaciones anuales, comenzar a ordenar las fotos que tenía en la casa, tanto las físicas como las virtuales.

Sí, así de aburrido estaba.

Le faltaban aún 7 días completos de supuesto relax, pero con su esposo fuera del país debido a una emergencia laboral, la verdad las mentadas vacaciones habían perdido toda la gracia de golpe.

¡Se suponía que Myc estaba de vacaciones también!...

Se suponía que iban a pasar sus dos semanas metidos en la casa, haciendo el amor en cada superficie disponible y con descansos en medio para cocinar, comer y compartir baños de burbujas de vez en vez.

Pero apenas llevaban 4 días de decadente encierro cuando la llamada vino. Y de solo recordarlo Greg volvía a gruñir.

Ergo, decidió hacer algo para ocupar su tiempo ¿Y que mejor que ordenar todas las fotos tanto en álbumes físicos como virtuales? No solo iba a poner tener todo ordenado, sino que iba a dar un repaso visual de Mycroft a través del tiempo.

¡Bonus extra para él!

Ahora bien ¿Dónde estaban esas cajas con álbumes de fotos que sus suegros trajeron hace un par de años y Mycroft se encargó de 'poner' en el lugar correcto casi de inmediato?

Más como esconder los álbumes más bien, pero bueno. No había problema, Greg llevaba ya suficientes años en la fuerza policial como para poder localizar su objetivo sin lugar a dudas.

Varias horas después, Greg encontró las cajas bien escondida hasta el fondo de la alacena. Prácticamente había tenido que utilizar todo un día para encontrarla.

Pero aún le quedaban 6 días, así que tenía tiempo suficiente. Y en medio de la búsqueda de esa caja, igual reunió cada fotografía física no enmarcada existente y la puso en la mesa ratona de la sala de estar.

Dejando la caja sobre la mesa, revisó de manera visual las cajas con fotos sueltas y los álbumes viejos que se apilaban en dicha mesita. Se decidió entonces salir al mall a comprar un buen número de álbumes nuevos solo por si acaso, y de paso comer fuera, ya que no tenía más ganas de hacer nada más ese día.

Le esperaba un montón de trabajo de todas maneras al día siguiente.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Tal y como se lo había propuesto, a la mañana siguiente Greg se levantó temprano, se preparó un buen desayuno y una jarra extra de café, y mirando que tenía en la refrigeradora y alacena, planeó mentalmente su futuro almuerzo. Y luego, tras un baño y enfundarse en un viejo y cómodo pantalón de buzo y una vieja camiseta de la academia de la Yard, decidió iniciar su autoimpuesta tarea.

Se dedicó a trabajar en primer lugar con el material conocido, comenzando por sus propias fotos. Niñez, adolescencia y su vida como adulto joven eran de pronto separadas en grupos a partir de las fotos sueltas, y luego adecuadamente incluídas entre otras ya puestas en un par de álbumes. E incluso, cambió todas las fotos del álbum que las albergó por más de 3 décadas a otro nuevo, felicitándose por la compra del día anterior.

Varias horas después, finalizaba con una primera parte de su tarea, y se daba a sí mismo permiso de ir a hacer algo rápido para almorzar.

Por la noche finalizaba la organización de su vida antes de siquiera conocer a Mycroft Holmes.

Con una sonrisa se decidió a trabajar las fotos de Mycroft al día siguiente y tal vez durante otro día, con la idea de luego utilizar los siguientes 4 ó 3 días restantes a organizar los álbumes que mostrarían la vida en común de ambos, tanto físicos como virtuales.

Dicho y hecho, al día siguiente abrió por fin las cajas de fotos sueltas que sus suegros tan amablemente habían decidido darle a la pareja, y se pasó varias horas riendo y haciendo muecas ante las fotos de bebé y de la niñez en general de Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes.

¡Su Myc había sido lo más adorable de bebé! Mejillas regordetas y pequeños rizos rojizos. Delineó varias de las fotos entre suspiros. Y de niño se lo veía risueño y... saludable... ¡Está bien! Gordito, pero un gordito absolutamente abrazable.

¡Y vaya y a los señores Holmes les había gustado tomarle fotos a sus hijos! Greg tenía un excelente registro fotográfico de toda la niñez de su amado, y con gusto se entregó a la tarea de organizarlo todo.

De los años universitarios, la verdad no había tanto y era una lástima, porque Mycroft se había convertido en un joven guapísimo con los años; la belleza alta y esbelta que Greg había conocido años atrás; y Greg no pudo evitar un par de suspiros.

Pero luego... casi no había fotos de Mycroft de la época posterior a su salida de la universidad. Greg frunció el entrecejo.

¿Sería que se le había escapado algún álbum o caja de fotos sueltas?

Pero no, nada.

Y eso que Greg buscó hasta en el rincón más extremo de todos los armarios.

Suspirando y sin mucho más que hacer con las fotos físicas más que ordenar lo que quedaba en un álbum en común de los dos, Greg volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

Ahora que lo notaba, excepto por las fotos de la boda y la luna de miel y alguna foto suelta de algún evento o viaje por allí, no había muchas más fotos donde Mycroft estuviese presente. No le tomó mucho tiempo organizar, fechar y nominar las fotos físicas de ambos, dejando para apenas el cuarto, quinto día y quizás el sexto día ya la tarea de organizar fotos virtuales.

Y fue entonces que lo notó, que a excepción de unas pocas tomas en las que prácticamente había obligado a Mycroft a ponerse junto a él delante de la lente de una cámara o de un móvil, casi no habían fotos de su adorado Myc.

¡Y aquello no podía ser!

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

En fin, se obligó a ordenar las fotos en carpetas con año y lugar (en caso de grupos de fotos de algún viaje o reunión en específico) y una vez libre, para el quinto día, se dedicó a rumiar su desencanto ante la falta de material fotográfico sobre la época de adulto de su amado.

En lo que a él concernía, un mundo empapelado con fotografías de Mycroft Holmes sería un lugar condenadamente feliz para el oficial de New Scotland Yard, y la falta de recursos para lograrlo le molestaba. Y aún tenía 2 días completos solo para renegar sobre ello.

Al final decidió navegar por internet para matar el tiempo. Algunas horas y muchas búsquedas sobre fotografías después, el hombre esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja debido a lo que había encontrado.

Definitivamente su cerebro procesaba información y producía varias ideas con ello. Mycroft seguro estaría orgulloso.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Una semana después de lo esperado, Mycroft por fin llegó a casa.

Estaba adolorido, cansado y únicamente con ganas de llegar a casa y envolverse a sí mismo en el abrazo del hombre con el que había compartido los últimos 8 años de su vida.

Eran casi las 7 de la noche, por lo que Gregory ya debía de haber llegado a casa. Y no se equivocó.

Allí, metido en la cocina con un mandil sobre la ropa que había sido definitivamente usada en el precinto ese día, Greg Lestrade preparaba con esmero lo que sería la cena para ambos esa noche.

Y la sonrisa que iluminó el amado rostro... solo eso era suficiente para que Mycroft sintiese que todo lo trabajado para volver a casa había valido la pena.

\- ¿Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí? Ni más ni menos que mi político favorito.- saludó alegre el de cabellos de plata, en tanto que Mycroft se sacaba el saco y lo dejaba a medio camino sobre una silla, mientras se terminaba de acercar a saludar a su esposo con un beso que duró varias veces más de lo normal.

\- Gregory...- suspiró apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del mayor unos segundos, antes de separarse y sonreír al actual cocinero e ir a servir un par de copas de vino.

\- Deberías de ir a tomar un baño, vamos... que a esto le falta un rato todavía. Deja las copas en la refrigeradora para que se enfríen junto al vino, yo te aviso.

Mycroft sonrió agradecido antes de hacerle caso a su pareja y desaparecer de la cocina tras un último beso. 

Preparó la tina con agua a la temperatura deseada y unas sales relajantes, y durante los siguientes 20 minutos se dedicó a dejar que el agua caliente se llevase el agotamiento que lo embargaba.

Cuando finalmente llegó al comedor, cabello húmedo y vestido con ropa de casa, visiblemente más relajado a todas luces; encontró el lugar a media luz, con velas en la mesa, el vino enfriando en una cubeta con hielo y la comida distribuida en un par de platones, todo listo para ser servido.

Su corazón hizo una pirueta en su pecho.

\- Señor, su mesa está esperando.- comentó una voz ronca a sus espaldas, y al voltear el rostro sonriente de Gregory estaba allí.

La comida fue, como siempre que Greg cocinaba, excelente. Y para la llegada del postre, ya estaba felizmente acurrucado al lado de su hombre, compartiendo una porción de mousse de fresas entre besos robados.

\- Se suponía que íbamos a pasar así nuestras vacaciones.- rezongó una vez más Greg, haciendo morritos al final.

\- Y me disculpo nuevamente por eso, querido. Sabes que no estaba en mis manos.

\- Seeeh... ya sé. No es tu culpa que todos los demás sean unos incompetentes.- dijo imitando el acento de Mycroft, pero de una manera exagerada.

El aludido rodó los ojos.

\- Eres un infantil. No sé qué voy a hacer contigo Gregory.

\- ¿Qué tal compensarme?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¡Compensarme!... Ya sabes, me dejaste solito ¡Tuve que ingeniármelas para no morir de soledad y aburrimiento!

\- ¡Ooooh! Pobre de ti.- dijo Mycroft antes de robar un nuevo beso y mirar a Lestrade de manera sugerente- De acuerdo, supongo que te lo debo. Así que pide lo que quieras y será tuyo, querido.

\- ¿Lo que quiera?- fue la contra respuesta del mayor en el mismo tono sugerente.

\- Unh-hu... Lo que el señor quiera.

\- Pues bien... En ese caso, tú y yo, centro de Londres este sábado a las 11 de la mañana.

Mycroft parpadeó confundido.

\- ¿Disculpa?.- aquella no era la petición que había esperado.

\- El sábado. A las 11 de la mañana. Tenemos una cita a la cual asistir.

\- Y se puede saber, por todo lo más sagrado ¿Con quién se supone que tenemos una cita?

\- Con el estudio fotográfico _'Sweet Dreams'_ , así que ponte guapo.- contestó el otro con picardía.

Y Mycroft se quedó sin palabras por un momento ¡Lo habían timado!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Gregory! ¿De dónde sacaste esta ridícula idea!- preguntó en tono ultrajado el otro.

Lestrade ni se inmutó mientras se llevaba a la boca otro bocado de mousse y lo degustaba, antes de responder.

\- Bueno ¿Recuerdas que tuve que encontrar algo para no morir de aburrimiento en mi soledad? Pues decidí por fin ordenar las fotos que tenemos en álbumes físicos y carpetas virtuales. Ahora ¿Adivinas quien presenta un número ridículamente bajo de fotos entre todo lo que tenemos?- preguntó el oficial de NSY con una ceja alzada- Hay más fotos de Sherlock en esta casa que tuyas... ¡Incluso hay más fotos de John! Así que tú y yo, sábado a las 11 de la mañana en el centro. Salimos a las 10 y no quiero excusas.

Y para asegurarse de ser el que tuviese la última palabra, cuando Mycroft abrió la boca para protestar, una nueva cucharada de mousse fue puesta en ésta... seguida de un beso.

Greg Lestrade no iba a dar su brazo a torcer en esta oportunidad ¡En lo absoluto!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Un par de semanas después, Greg llegaba muy ufano al precinto de New Scotland yard, y con aire jovial se dirigió a su oficina en homicidios.

Puso el paquete que tenía sujeto con el brazo justo encima de la mesa con mucho cuidado, se sentó, y sin ninguna prisa comenzó a quitar el cordel y cinta adhesiva que mantenía el papel kraft alrededor del objeto que alguna vez había estado metido en la caja que ahora descansaba en el piso, al lado del escritorio.

Una vez concluido todo aquello, sacó un paño de uno de los cajones del mentado escritorio y le dio una buena limpieza al vidrio del cuadro que acababa de recoger de la oficina postal.

¡Era perfecto! Tal y como lo había imaginado.

Procedió a colgarlo en el lugar previamente elegido, justo en donde su mirada pudiese alcanzarlo siempre.

Su puerta se abrió y alguien con la cabeza metida en una carpeta entró sin esperar que le diesen permiso para hacerlo.

\- Jefe, creo que tengo una nueva pista en el caso... ¡¿Qué es eso?!- preguntó entonces Sally Donovan, aguantando apenas la risa tras buscar a su jefe tras el escritorio y no encontrarlo allí, sino al lado de la puerta, colgando aquello en la pared.

\- Se ve bien ¿Cierto?- preguntó Greg dirigiéndose a su escritorio y sentándose a ver el resultado de su trabajo.

La mujer respiró profundo.

\- ¿Qué no es algo que salió en los Simpsons hace siglos?

Greg se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y qué? No es como si fuesen a demandarme por ello o algo. Además, sí se ve bien... Se ve perfecto.

Y es que Greg, en su búsqueda durante aquella solitaria noche, no solo había encontrado la información sobre el estudio fotográfico _'Sweet Dreams'_ , el cual ofrecía un paquete especial con fotos con fondos ambientados y disfraces acorde con cada tema; sino que además había encontrado la idea perfecta para aprovechar esa sesión y añadir las fotos de Mycroft que eran sus favoritas de paso.

De la popular serie _'Los Simpsons'_ , decidió usar el collage de fotos que Homero tenía de Maggie con la frase _'Hazlo por ella'_ , y variarlo un poco en un obvio _'Hazlo por él'_ , con fotos de Mycroft a través del tiempo como incentivo.

Había escaneado las fotos de la infancia y adolescencia de su esposo, puesto las fotos del adusto político que había encontrado de milagro, añadido algunas de las pocas que existían de su época como novios, además de fotos de la boda, luna de miel y alguno que otro evento familiar, y finalizado con fotos de Mycroft y él mismo, vestidos con trajes de la época victoriana. Luego había acomodado todo y lo había impreso en papel fotográfico con la mejor calidad de impresión posible, para finalmente ir a que enmarcasen el collage, con las instrucciones exactas para que le enviasen el cuadro a su casilla privada por correo postal, una vez que estuviese listo.

El resultado fue mejor de lo esperado.

Greg le brindó a su subordinada una sonrisa feliz que mostraba todos sus dientes.

Sally rodó los ojos.

\- Lo que usted diga, Capitán Lestrade.

\- Exactamente, detective inspector Donovan.- le dio un último vistazo apreciativo al cuadro colgado, se levantó de su asiento tras el escritorio una vez más y se dirigió hacia éste, le dio un ligero toque a la derecha, volvió a alejarse un par de pasos y asintió satisfecho.

Luego se dirigió hacia su mejor detective una vez más.

\- ¿Decías sobre una pista en tu caso?

La mujer asintió y volvió a abrir la carpeta, más que dispuesta a compartir su nuevo hallazgo con el capitán y así convencerlo de que le diese el visto bueno para solicitar la presencia del sospechoso y traerlo para interrogación.

Mientras, la oficina tendría ahora un anuncio físico de la motivación que llevaba a Greg Lestrade a despertarse cada mañana y seguir luchando por hacer un mundo mejor. Y con el incentivo adecuado.

Hacerlo por él.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hello everybody!

Bueno, la referencia a Los Simpsons es clara, Sally lo dijo después de todo y luego fue recalcado. Y este fic es un poco más crack que la mayoría de los que he escrito hasta ahora; pero la verdad solo quería divertirme un rato.

Y pues sí, Greg es ahora capitán de homicidios y tanto él como Mycroft llevan varios años de casados. Y aun así nunca se termina de conocer a la pareja, o de pasar buenos momentos con y a costa del otro ¿Cierto?

Pronto subo el último prompt que me faltaba del 2016 (Cielos, que horror) titulado 'Inseguridades'. Y el siguiente oneshot de este lote 2018, 'Amor a primera vista' ya está escrito en borrador... solo que, a pesar de ser un Mystrade, es más un oneshot sobre Greg, y tiene un montón de Johnlock, voy advirtiendo.

Como sea, nos leemos pronto.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
